Jump the waterfall part 1
by Julia
Summary: Um TAKARI *slight Daisuke bashing* I dunno how to summerize I used to fail book reports that way... I ask you to read this not because it's any good or because it sucks, just because I wanna know if I can do romance... Tell me in review. YES or NO. Thanx


Okaly dokaly doo neighberoonis *Yes I a very aware of my queer  
obsession with the speaking habbits of Ned Flanders* This is Officially a Daisuke basher so turn   
back while happy Daisuke luvers.   
  
Daisuke: Oh come on do you have to bash me   
  
Me: Yes, yes I do  
  
Daisuke: C'mon  
  
Me: fine, but the puppy eyes only work because they're sooo freakish on you   
that I for one would pay you to turn them off  
  
Daisuke: all bask in the glory of my impecable persuasive abilities  
  
Me: Hey! You're too stupid to know words as abnormally large as the one's printed  
above.  
  
Daisuke: Yes, but you do, and you're writing this  
  
Me: Sure blame it all on me... But anyway no Daisuke bashing cuz he'll scare  
me worse than normal. But what do you do when you don't dedicate a ficcy to  
bashing Daisuke...  
  
Daisuke: Thinks, *there's a first for everything* A romance  
  
Me: Perfect! A Takari  
  
Daisuke: I was thinking *wow* more on the line of Daikari  
  
Me: *Snorts* I still loathe you with all my heart  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oh... and I use some Japanese names and some American, so don't flame me for it...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. There I said it. Really, must you kick a girl while   
she's down?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dedication: This ficcy is to the Baltimore Ravens *screams at the top of lungs*  
FESTIVUS MAXIMUS *turns on the the Ravens' song (It's My Team)* SUPER  
BOWL *Puts on Ravens jersey* FESTIVUS MAXIMUS *Puts on big foam hand*  
SUPER BOWL *turns head towards all you New Yorkers out there (you know   
who you are) and screams* IBIBIB SHA! THE RAVENS ARE GONNA WIN, NO   
MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. I AM BALTIMORON (self diss intended)  
HEAR ME ROAR!   
  
Also dedicated to the snow that canceled my CTY test  
this morning(CTY- center for talented youth) WHAT? my english teacher just so   
happens to think I'm a genius... (it's about time somebudy did)  
  
Also dedicated to all of you hu didn't flame my last ficcy. And for those who did...  
I will avenge myself !!!  
  
Buttons (my smart@$$ Oopamon): You know, Julie, it might be a good thing if   
you didn't drink 7 cans of Mountain Dew before writing each fic.  
  
Me: Bugilly wuggilly wooo   
here's my fic to you  
  
Buttons: Ya'll see what I mean   
  
Me: But it really is gonna be a romance ::gulp:: I hope  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
"So you use inverse opperation and it cancels out the 17 so that you  
only have x on that side..." Mr. Teacher explained (A/N: I've told you I have   
no imagination and a bad memory dunno what the teacher's name is) Takeru  
raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Takaishi?"  
  
"So you have only x left on that side, but on the other side there is 3x, how does  
that work? How can x equal 3x? " Takeru asked  
  
"If x equals zero." Kari mumbled looking up from her mad scrawl of numbers.  
  
"Good Miss Kamiya, but I'd appreciate it if you raised your hand next time"   
Mr. Teacher replied. Kari blushed  
  
BRIIINNNGGG!! the bell rang   
  
Takeru walked up to Kari's locker. She opened it up and stuff started to fall on  
her. (A/N: just like me!) Helping her recollect her stuff Takeru laughed,  
"How can someone be so good acidemicly but have a locker messier than my dad's   
appartment?"   
  
Kari smiled weakly at him while shoving her gym uniform into the locker and replied  
"I dunno, but I can..."  
  
Takeru was about to pick up her english binder when a few papers fall out. Kari let  
out a scream, and imeadiately dived to grab them. Takeru had only seen little  
hearts all over with some words doodled inside, and the beat red blush on Kari's  
face.  
  
  
~*~Takeru's Thoughts~*~  
  
Hmmm... what was that? Why was Kari so embarressed about those papers?  
Hmmm... must be a girl thing.... she looks so cute when she's embarressed...  
AGH don't think that way about your best friend! Scary thought: what if people   
were actually READING my thoughts? Nah, that'd never happen... (A/N: always  
wanted to do that) If I were to tell Kari that she'd ... well I dunno, but the real  
thing would be what Daisuke would do... I'm really thinking this through, aren't  
I? does that mean that I have a crush on her? Ha, and I remember when I thought  
she had coodies! My god I've just made my life harder haven't I... Well that's   
JUUUSSTT PEEEAACHY! (A/N: no, Takeru's not gay, I've just been listening to  
too much Wierd Al.)  
  
~*~ Hikari's thoughts ~*~   
  
OH MY GOD did he see that? That page I daresay could destroy my relationship  
with my best friend... If he saw the hearts... okay If he saw his name inside them  
... Pin a flower in my hair and call me Moojoo the amazing flying monkey...Well  
if he liked me back... AGH! He's my best friend... Hey scary thought: What if   
people were actually READING my thoughts?...(A/N: sorry hehehe) Nah...   
What if he did like me, what would Daisuke do.... Ugh...   
  
~*~ Daisuke's thoughts ~*~  
  
Owwww this hurts better go back to impulse...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I've got elective now, how 'bout you?" Kari asked still blushing heavilly  
  
"Same." Takeru replied he was blushing now, lightly, but Kari didn't notice  
  
"What's your's?" she asked "Mine's photography."  
  
"lemme check..." he said, "the movie thing."  
  
"Oh... well see ya later! At the meeting"   
  
~*~Hikari's thoughts ~*~  
  
Great, now we're down to small talk? he's nervous too... Maybe... No he's got  
girls ten times hotter than me pawning after him... It would be nice...  
  
  
~*~ Takeru's thoughts ~*~  
  
Woah small talk? that must mean she's nevous... she can't like me... can she?  
  
  
~*~Diasuke's thoughts~*~  
  
You have no new messages  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ms. Photographyteah (A/N: I know it's shameful) said "Okay in the winter spirit  
we're all going to Photograph outside. Anything, The Icicles on the roof, the   
snowmen, the little kid's snowball fight, anything that you want.  
  
"Sounds like fun" said Kari's friend, May.  
  
Kari smiled as she ran outside and started to click away. She started  
with the principle's car covered in *ahem* snow messages (Which she assumed  
were the doing of her brother and his friends.) Then she walked over to where the  
second graders were having a snowball fight. Her little neighbor , Jenny, took the   
liberty of hitting her in the back of the head. Kari, who wouldn't leave without a  
last laugh, got Jenny right in the gut. The two shared a laugh and a pelting.   
Then she continued clicking, completely unaware there was someone from two   
stories above eyeing every move she made, in a daze.  
  
Takeru sighed, Kari was just too perfect for him. She was sweet, caring,   
good humored, and on top of it all even though truly less important, she was   
beautiful. Her silky, coffe colored hair covered with fragile, glistening snowflakes,  
her delicate features, her nearly perfect frame, she looked like a snow princess.   
*sigh* He looked back up at the movie he was supposed to be watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At DigiDestined Meeting*  
  
Everyone was there except for Takeru & Hikari (Mimi and Jyou weren't going)  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open to an out-of-breath Hikari " little peoples...  
snowballs... too many little peoples... only one me...just got away"  
  
Everybody laughed when Takeru walked in. "Sorry I'm late the movie ran long..."  
  
"So today," Koushiro began "We decided just to go to the digi-world for fun?"  
  
*Everyone nods*   
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: They never do this on the show, but they're ACTUALLY going for fun)  
  
"Everyone here?'' Miyako asked when they landed.  
  
"AH!!!", Where's Kari?" Daisuke exclaimed  
  
"Where's Takeru?" Yamato asked woriedly  
  
Koushiro pulled out his digivice and said, "Not here."  
  
Tai cut in, "Yes well we KNOW they're not here!"  
  
"No, he means not in the digiworld." Iori explained serenly  
  
"Wait!" Sora said "I've Got an e-mail from Kari!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora-   
  
We're ok. Tell everyone not to worry, we're simply not there. K?  
  
- Kari   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell does she mean "simply not there."???" Tai screamed  
  
"I'll ask." Sora said sounding adgitated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari-  
  
Tai told me to ask you "What the hell do you mean "simply not there"?  
  
-Sora   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari looked at Takeru and typed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora-  
  
We decided to come later Takeru has something to tell me so for the sake of Moojoo the amazing  
flying monkey let him say it!  
  
~Kari   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moojoo the flying monkey!?"  
  
"Don't even ask." Tai laughed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Takeru you wanted to tell me something?" HIkari said sheepishly seeing his face blushed crimson  
  
"Um... yeah.."  
  
~*~ Takeru's thoughts ~*~   
  
Tell her you know you want to. But that destroys a friendship that you hold closer to your heart  
then anything But what's a friendship when you're always uncomfortable? Tell her   
No Tell her NO yes no yes no yes....  
  
~*~ Kari's Thoughts ~*~  
  
OOo what's he gonna tell me? maybee that he lo... no no get that out of your head Kari!  
He's too good for you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wondered uh... if you would go... I mean tell... tell m.. me how to.... uh..... do that uh....  
m..mm..math problem?" he said  
  
"Yeah." Kari said dully   
  
~*~ Takeru's thoughts ~*~  
Damn it my god what the hell did I just do? STOOPID STOOPID STOOPID  
  
~*~ HIkari's thoughts ~*~  
  
Dang don't thinks that's what he meant to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well let's join them shall we?" Kari broke the awkward silence  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''This never happened before..." Takeru said   
  
They had landed on the top of a waterfall.  
  
"WEEEEEEE......." Kari screamed, jumping downward ironicly diving in perfectly and popping her head up above   
the water.   
  
"Kari, ARE YOU MENTAL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" Takeru screamed  
  
"You come! It's fun!"  
  
Leaving behind all common sense for the smile just visible on Hikari's face.  
  
"YAHOOOOOO!!!!" he scream  
  
His dive wasn't so perfect. Major splash.  
  
"Why did I just do that? Owwies major stingage." Takeru rubbing his back  
  
"because I asked you to?" Kari said meakly "here I'll rub your back if you want." *blushes*  
  
"Takeru smiled "thanks" *major blush*  
  
~*~Takeru's thoughts~*~  
  
Wow! score one TK! I mean she wouldn't have offered to rub my back if she didn't like me back... right?  
Oh wow she's really good at this back rubbing thing... Wow starts drifting into a trance...  
  
~*~ Hikari's Thoughts ~*~  
  
This is nice I'm finally getting my hands on him (A/N: Takeru's shirt IS on you sick pervs!) hmmm he's  
not repeling... that means... he likes me ...? OMG is he asleep? am I THAT good at this? Oh well better  
drag him on shore.  
  
Takeru opened his eyes. He was laying on the shore, Kari was beside him.   
  
"You okay?" She asked  
  
"Yeah... Just fine." he replied   
  
"I just got an e-mail from Sora she says she's not picking up our signal... And there's no TV around..."  
Kari stated  
  
"So that means... we have to spend the night here? ::gulps::" he replied   
  
"Yeah I guess, I mean the sun is going down... I don't feel like roaming around in the dark..."  
Kari said.  
  
"So we should find a place to sleep..."  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: tell me if I should even continue this ficcy. I know this thing  
smells like Daisukes in the morning... after the other Thursday night   
R&R with reply...   
  
Oh... and I apologize to all you New Yorkers out there for previous coments... I really like New Yorkers,  
just not their sports teams... *exception of the Mets, don't ask why*  
  
  
SO TELL ME... SHOULD I CONTINUE, OR GIVE UP HERE ~Juli comando   
  
and don't flame for no good reason (aka spelling grammer) In fact don't flame...  
  
Ta' Peace to the world   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
